The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to cryptography methods and structures.
Layouts for secure data structures, called key tokens, are used to contain key material and may also include descriptors of the token contents. The token structure changes based on a wrapping method used to protect the key material and other factors, such as what is included in associated data and key control information.